The Population Studies Center's core facilities, essential to general research and research-training operations, are supported partly by this project. The Center emphasizes a multi-disciplinary approach and its research seeks to explore the areas of overlap and juncture among several social science disciplines, biology and statistics. The close linkages between population trends and social and economic change has been the focus of the Center's recent work in the areas of population and development, labor force and urbanization. Training activities are closely associated with the research.